The Killer Inside
by AnimeAmutoGirl
Summary: They forced me in a cell and ripped me in two. All I have is this diary and my hopes. But it's just not enough. I just want to escape this hell before the killer inside is let loose. Moved to Fictionpress.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

It's back in the corner of my room. I know it's there because of its red eyes contrasting against my gray walls. And no matter what I DO that murderous part of me never goes away. Her black hair is tinted red from the blood dripping from each strand and her white dress have spots of blood while her hands hold a knife I've growing use to see with it lovely shine. But she never moves from that spot. And I think of her the more I fear to become her. But at what cost will I choose to not be her? I only wish they would let me... No us out of this room. I have to go their coming for me! Please help.

Sadly yours,

Experiment #0978


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

I've missed you my dear friend. But I also hate you for not saving me but you're only a book. Like every day at 2 a clock the doctors force her to practice. And even if she is not a part of me I can feel the cuts on her skin and appear on me has a red and black scar. And then I can feel the blood of other gush on to her skin causing me to scream and cry. If only you could only help if only momma and pa… no if only those people did not give me up I can't call those bastards my parents. But I only you could be human and be my knight in shining armor and save me from here or just HOLD ME TIGHTLY! PLEASE! JUST PLEASE! I must go she's coming back and the doctors cannot see you. I.I...I love you.

Sadly yours,

Experiment #0978


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That bitch of her mother has written in me since she had Alice or now known as Experiment #0978 the first doppelganger killer well kind of. As present to Alice on eighth birthday I was given to her. And each day for these last seven years. But still I only you could see what I really am and not as a book. In human years I'm twenty years old but that bitch trapped me in this book form. But this form the allow me to watch over my Alice.

What can I say about my Alice but that she has grown in to a beautiful girl. But again I'm only a book giving his opinion. Alice is a thin girl with a nice frame but short for her age of sixteen. She has not got a hair cut for seven years now so her lovely midnight black hair touches her ankles and bangs shyly cover her deep color of green eyes. I just wish to see her smile but again I'm just a person stuck in a book form. Here she comes with a pen, she look like she was a lot to write about. I love her and I just wish to save her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sir I've brought experiment #0978" Said the astray doctor who only looked at me with those evil and hungry eyes of black.

"Thank-you Mr. Cobb, you're dismissed now." Said the tall man in front of us who seemed to have my doppelganger wrap around is arms. And as I stared at her I heard footstep lighten and the door slide close.

"What do you want now?" I ask in a scared whisper.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk Alice." He said to me in a husky and venom filled tone.

"Don't talk me that, Mr. Fisher. Why is she where?" I ask in the same scared whisper.

"We were doing some testing and she got hurt."

"No she didn't, because if she did then I would have got a scar by now. So tell me what you really want?" I screamed at him. But no answer, all I got was a slap across my face.

"Don't very scream at me Alice!" He screams at me while pulling my hair through him. He throws me on a chair in the large office, and then pushing the clone to the ground making us both feel the pain. "Mr. Cobb please come here to escort these to ladies back to their room till farther testing."

"Of course Mr. Fisher, you two come on." He said two us while grabbing are arms with brute force. And once we got to our room door he types the password on the keyboard opening the door throwing us inside with a murderous smile. "Goodnight and don't let the bedbugs bite." He said in a creepy manner closing the door locking it from the outside for the night.


End file.
